Love Fortune
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Just OneShot story about NaruHina Ramalan Sakura yang membuat Hinata salah paham, dan berakhir dengan sebuah keterkejutan seperti biasanya, sebuah ciuman hangat yang ia terima dari pemuda pirang itu. RnR Minna! XD


**Love Fortune**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Romance :)

Pair : NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

.

.

.

**Hai, hai minna Mushi balik lagi dengan fic oneshot NaruHina yang abal and gaje**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Di sebuah kelas, yang bertuliskan 1-A, Suasana yang sedikit gaduh karena bel isthirahat pertama baru saja berbunyi,

"Jadi bagaimana Hinata?" ujar seorang gadis berambut merah pada sahabat indigo di depannya kini.

Sang gadis yang ditanya hanya bisa menunduk malu, Ia bingung harus berbicara apa. Pasalnya kini keempat sahabatnya tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitif baginya, hal yang ia hindari sejak dulu. keempat sahabatnya aka Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, dan Sabaku no Temari setelah isthirahat pertama berbunyi tiba-tiba saja mendatangi bangkunya dengan wajah gemas menanyakan hal itu!

"Ba..bagaimana apa Sakura-chan?" ujarnya pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud gadis merah muda itu, semuanya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang ketika melihat respon dari Hinata.

"Biar kukatakan sekali lagi, Hinata Hyuga kapan kau mau menyatakan rasa sukamu itu pada Naruto?!" ujar Ino gemas.

Wajah Hinata makin memanas, bisa tidak sahabat pirangnya ini tidak berbicara sekeras itu, "Ma..mana mungkin, kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau Naruto-kun itu tidak menyukaiku.." ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi Hinata, Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mengatakannya pada orangnya sendiri, bagaimana kalau ternyata Naruto juga menyukaimu?!" seru Tenten.

"Iya, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, siapa tahu dia itu menunggu respon posistif darimu." Sambung Temari, membuat Hinata makin bingung, 'Benarkah?' batinnya.

"Ta..tapi.." Ia berniat mengelak lagi, sampai..

"Hinata kita ini akan naik ke kelas dua lho, dan coba kau pikirkan si Baka itu mungkin saja berbeda kelas denganmu ketika kita masuk nanti, sampai akhirnya kau tidak akan dapat kesempatan untuk mengatakan isi hatimu itu." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Gadis indigo itu sedikit membenarkan perkataan Ino, Ia yang menyukai seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terlihat sangat tampan dan sangat berbalik sifat dengannya sampai sekarang ini, tapi dirinya sendiri masih tidak berani menyatakan rasa sukanya itu..

"Heh, _Pig_ kau hebat juga~" seru Sakura takjub, Ino hanya bisa tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja, jangan pernah meremehkan miss Ino ini ya~" semua terkikik geli melihat sikap gadis pirang itu.

"Hah~ baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja, Oke Hinata?" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat alis gadis indigo itu mengernyit bingung.

"Me..membuktikan apa Sakura-chan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Gadis merah muda itu mengedipkan matanya, "Lihat saja~" dan setelah mengatakan itu, mata emeraldnya segera menangkap orang yang ia cari. Senyuman makin mengembang ketika menemukan orang itu, tanpa aba-aba lagi...

"Naruto! kesini sebentar!" seru Sakura kencang, mengagetkan Hinata tentu saja! Teriakan super Sakura terdengar jelas, membuat pemuda pirang yang tadinya tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya menoleh ke arah suara itu dan malah ikut mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" serunya pelan, Ia mengucapkan sesuatu pada teman-temannya dan semuanya tiba-tiba saja saling berhigh five ria, tanda tanya mulai muncul di benak Hinata.

'E..eh ke..kenapa Sakura-chan memanggil Naruto-kun!' batinnya makin panik begitu melihat pemuda pirang itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, tangannya mulai meremas roknya dengan kuat, menunduk sedalam-dalamnya dan ketika langkah Naruto makin dekat...

"..."

"Ah, Halo Sakura-chan, Tenten, Ino, Temari, dan.." belum selesai ia menyapa Hinata, gadis indigo itu tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan teman-teman yang menatapnya bingung, plus tampang Naruto yang sangat menyiratkan kekecewaan?

'Hah~ lagi-lagi~" desah keempat gadis itu bersamaan.

"Kenapa dia malah pergi?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, dan gumamnya itu sudah cukup terdengar oleh telinga neraka milik Sakura beserta teman-temannya seringaian kecil mulai terlihat di wajah cantik gadis-gadis itu.

Sakura perlahan mendekati pemuda pirang yang masih mematung di posisinya tadi, wajahnya mulai berakting bersalah, "_Gomen_ Naruto, Hinata tiba-tiba saja bersikap seperti itu~" ujarnya selembut mungkin.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum maklum, "Ha..ha..ha mungkin Hinata sedang tidak enak badan..." ujarnya cepat.

**Plok,** tangan gadis merah muda itu menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, melihat ekspresi kekecewaan Naruto yang tergambar jelas tadi, membuat seringaiannya makin terlihat. Sebuah ide langsung muncul di otak briliantnya~

"_Nee~_ Naruto kebetulan sekali kemarin aku belajar meramal di rumah kakak sepupuku," ucapnya.

"Eh? Meramal Sakura-chan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu bingung.

"Iya, Kau mau coba tidak?" ajaknya.

"..."

Naruto berpikir kembali, dan menatap gadis bermanik emerald itu, "Kau tidak berbohong kan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya kembali. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak kok, mau coba meramal nasib percintaanmu sebelum nanti kita berpisah kelas?" tawarnya lagi. Dan mendengar kata 'percintaan' tubuh Naruto seketika menegang, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, mata Saphirenya berbinar-binar, lalu..

"Mau!"

'Rencana Sukses!' batin Sakura riang.

"Kau nanti ke bangku ku saja setelah isthirahat kedua, oke~"

"Oke!"

Sakura makin tersenyum lebar, Ia mengedipkan matanya kearah sahabat-sahabat yang masih tidak mengerti ide gadis itu.

'Tenang saja, nanti kuberitahu~' bisiknya pelan, ketika melihat ekspresi kebingungan sahabatnya-sahabatnya. Dan semuanya sekarang hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teng, Teng** Isthirahat kedua berbunyi kembali. Hinata yang tadinya kembali lagi ke kelas dan melihat apakah situasinya sudah aman bernapas lega, ketika ternyata semuanya tidak mempermasalahkan sikapnya tadi, salahkan Sakura karena gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memanggil Naruto, padahal hatinya belum siap bertemu pemuda yang di sukainya itu.

Gadis indigo itu merapikan kembali buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, dan berniat membaca sebuah novel yang belum sempat ia selesaikan, tapi..

"..."

"Hinata!" seruan Ino, Tenten, serta Temari langsung menghentikan kegiatan gadis indigo itu.

"Ya?" tanyanya ketika ketiga sahabatnya itu lagi-lagi menghampiri bangkunya.

"Antarkan kami ke kantin ya!" seru Ino.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi, ayo. Tadi kau tiba-tiba saja pergi dari kelas tanpa mengajak-ngajak kami sih~" ujar Tenten, Oke Hinata tarik kembali kata-katanya tadi, ternyata situasinya masih belum aman.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, lalu mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah," ujarnya.

"Nah, begitu dong. Ayo!" Temari menarik pelan tangan Hinata dan segera mengajak gadis itu membeli makanan, Hinata merasa tidak melihat Sakura ikut dengannya mengernyit bingung.

"Kemana Sakura-chan?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Sakura, katanya dia sedang belajar meramal dan mencari seseorang untuk mengetes hasil ramalannya itu." jawab Ino cepat. Hinata hanya ber-oh ria dan detik berikutnya ia sudah pergi dari kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali ke Kelas~**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto menghampiri gadis merah muda yang terlihat tengah memainkan kartu-kartu miliknya, seperti janjinya tadi~

"Oh, Naruto kau benar-benar ingin kuramal?" tanya Sakura kembali, dan Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Iya!" pemuda pirang itu segera duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura, ia menatap tak sabar gadis merah muda itu. Membuat Sakura menghela napas pelan.

"Sabar Naruto," ujarnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak kaget dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Hehehe~ habis aku ingin cepat-cepat tahu~"

"Iya, iya, baiklah kalau begitu. Kemarikan tanganmu." Pinta Sakura. Naruto mengangguk paham dan cepat-cepat ia segera menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Oke!"

"Hmm~" Sakura mencoba-coba berpikir, manik emeraldnya sesekali melirik ke arah pintu kelas.

"..."

"Sakura-chan?" pemuda itu terlihat tidak sabar, melihat Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya bisa diam terus.

"Ah! I..iya, tunggu sebentar!" seru Sakura kecil, matanya masih melirik ke arah pintu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari..

'Datang juga!' batinnya senang.

"Ehem!"

Gadis merah muda itu mendehem keras, lalu mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi ia hapalkan, "Hm, melihat garis tanganmu ini. Aku tebak..Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta, benarkan Naruto?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Naruto tersentak kaget, dan berikutnya cengiran di wajahnya makin terlihat.

"Wuah! Kau tahu Sakura-chan!" serunya senang.

"Hm, Hm...tapi..."

"Tapi apa Sakura-chan?"

"Kau tidak berani menyatakan rasa sukamu itu pada gadis yang kau sukai, karena dia selalu saja menghindarimu." Ucap Sakura.

"..." kini Naruto terdiam, sampai..

"Iya, Kau benar, setiap aku menghampirinya pasti dia menjauh terus~" desah pemuda pirang itu kecil.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar itu, "Nah, disini kamu punya dua pilihan lho~"

"Hah~ pilihan?"

"Yap, kau boleh memilih menyatakan rasa sukamu itu sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali."

"Eh?! Ta..tapi.."

"Aku belum selesai bicara, kalau kau tidak bilang suka dengannya sekarang, Kamu akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta lagi ketika kelas dua nanti~" ujar Sakura.

Naruto makin terkejut, masa dia bisa mencintai orang lain lagi ketika kelas dua nanti?

"Benarkah Sakura-chan?" tanyanya tak percaya, Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Iya, jadi kau tinggal pilih, menyatakan sekarang atau menemukan yang baru."

Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludah tanpa sadar, Ia menunduk bingung, Sakura yang melihat itu menghela napas panjang sampai akhirnya ia mencoba membisiki sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Sststst..."

"Eh?"

"Percaya padaku." Ujar gadis itu.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Iya, merasa yakin sekarang?" tanya Sakura kembali, senyum di wajah Naruto seketika kembali. Ia mengangguk kencang.

"Baiklah, akan kupastikan untuk menyatakan cinta padanya hari ini!" seru pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba.

"Pilihan yang tepat!"

.

.

.

.

**Di luar kelas~**

Hinata dapat mendengar jelas pembicaraan antara Sakura dengan Naruto, perempuan yang di sukai pemuda pirang itu serta dua pilihan yang diajukan Sakura pada Naruto. Diam-diam ia hanya bisa menunduk sedih,

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan kecil menyadarkan gadis itu kembali, Temari kini tengah melihatnya dengan raut wajah yang sama, "Jangan patah hati ya Hinata~" ujar gadis pirang itu pelan.

"..." Hinata terdiam, tidak sanggup menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh dari pelupuknya.

"Kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik dari Naruto~" ujar Ino kini.

"I..iya.._A..arigatou_.." jawabnya terbata-bata, perlahan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas, berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak mendengar kejadian tadi. Kesempatannya kini sudah benar-benar hilang?

"Ah, Hinata!" seru Sakura ketika melihat sahabat indigonya itu memasuki kelas. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

Sakura menghampiri gadis itu, tersenyum sedih melihat Hinata, "_Gomen_, tadi kau pasti dengar ya?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan, mungkin kesempatanku kali ini benar-benar sudah hilang.." ujarnya kecil. Gadis merah muda itu mengelus lembut rambut sahabatnya itu dan mengatakan maaf sekali lagi.

"Maaf ya~" ucapnya penuh arti,

"..."

"..."

Lho? Penuh arti?

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini akhirnya benar-benar berakhir, semua murid-murid dengan cepat merapikan peralatan tulis mereka dan bergegas pulang. Begitu pula dengan Hinata, gadis itu ingin secepat-cepatnya pulang dan menangis sepuas-puasnya!

Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama berpihak lain..

"Hinata, hari ini kau ada piket kan?" ujar Sakura dan ketiga sahabatnya bersamaan. Hinata nyaris lupa dengan tugasnya itu. Ia menepuk pelan keningnya dan mengangguk lemah.

"I..iya.."

Entah aneh atau tidak, sepertinya semua sahabat-sahabatnya ini seperti tersenyum penuh arti padanya, membuatnya penasaran. "Kalian semua kenapa?" tanyanya.

Seperti tertangkap basah, keempat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan tersenyum kikuk di hadapannya, "Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa kok, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Aneh.

"Baiklah,"

"Hati-hati ya Hinata!" seru Sakura.

"Jangan pingsan lho!" seru Ino ikut-ikutan, Oke semua teman-temannya aneh hari ini.

"Memangnya ada apa, sampai-sampai bisa membuatku pingsan~" gumamnya ketika melihat teman-temannya itu sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas, dia benar-benar sendiri kali ini, benar kan?

"Lebih baik aku segera membersihkan kelas, dan pulang~" desah gadis itu lemas, Ia perlahan beranjak dari bangkunya berniat mengambil sapu kecil di belakang kelas, tapi begitu ia hendak berjalan ke sana..

Tubuhnya seketika menegang, melihat apa yang ada disana..

'I..itu kan...' batinnya kaget, Hinata memundurkan langkahnya tanpa sadar. Jadi ini maksud teman-temannya berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Bu..bukannya tadi dia sudah pulang,,Na..Na..Naruto-kun.." bisiknya tak bisa menahan kekagetannya, begitu melihat pemuda pirang yang sudah mengisi hatinya sejak pertama bersekolah disini, dan pemuda pirang yang sekaligus membuat hatinya hancur hari ini. Naruto kini tengah tertidur seraya menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja, sebuah dengkuran kecil terdengar dari pemuda itu.

Hinata mencoba menepis perasaannya itu, Naruto tidak menyukainya kan! Lagipula pemuda pirang itu mau menyatakan cinta pada seseorang hari ini!

'Tenang..tenang..' batinnya terus menerus.

"..." perlahan ia berjalan mengambil sapu kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari pemuda itu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoo**

Hening, suasana kelas kini terasa sepi, langit sore yang hampir terbenam membuat kelas itu semakin gelap,

**Srek, Srek**, hanya terdengar suara sapu yang membersihkan debu di lantai, gadis indigo yang hampir saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan piketnya hari ini tak henti-hentinya menghela napas panjang. Mencoba bekerja secepat mungkin, agar ia bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

'Cepat, Cepat.' Batinnya lagi.

Ia benar-benar berharap, pemuda pirang yang tengah tertidur di belakang tidak terbangun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kelas ini.

'Tenang Hinata!' seru Hinata kecil.

"..."

**Grek,** terdengar suara bangku yang bergerak, membuat gadis itu menegang seketika,

"Hoahmm~" suara bariton itu langsung membuatnya beku, Yap Naruto Uzumaki sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya ternyata~

'_Kami-sama!'_ Hinata mempercepat sapunya, tapi ternyata lagi-lagi tubuhnya membeku ketika suara Naruto menyentakkan kegiatannya.

"Haa~ Hinata kau masih ada disini rupanya~" ujar pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba.

"I..iya, se..sebentar lagi aku selesai.." ujar gadis itu menahan gugup serta tangis.

"Kenapa cepat-cepat?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Kenapa dia bilang, tentu saja agar bisa menjauh dari pemuda ini! Hinata sudah cukup sedih mendengar kejadian tadi. Jadi dia sudah tidak mau lagi!

"..." gadis itu memilih diam.

Terdengar desahan panjang dari Naruto.

"..."

"..." beberapa menit tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya..

"_Nee~_ Hinata.." Naruto tiba-tiba saja memanggil nama gadis itu.

"I..iya.."

"Tadi aku di ramal oleh Sakura-chan lho~" ucapnya kembali.

"O..oh..La..lalu.."

"Katanya aku ini terlalu ragu menyatakan rasa suka pada gadis yang kusukai~"

Hinata makin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Aku terlalu takut gadis itu akan menolakku, habis dia menjauhiku terus. Aku jadi tidak percaya diri~" ujarnya.

'Ada gadis yang ingin menolak pemuda tampan seperti Naruto?! Apalagi gadis itu menjauhinya juga, pasti dia sudah gila!' batin Hinata bingung,

"..." Hinata masih terdiam.

"Tapi kata Sakura, kalau aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku sekarang. Aku bisa mendapatkan gadis lain nantinya."

**DEG, **Jantung Hinata serasa mencelos mendengar perkataan Naruto, Ia makin menunduk sedih, "La..lalu apa Naruto-kun akan memilih pilihan kedua.." tanya Hinata.

"Hm~" pemuda pirang itu terlihat berpikir, sampai..

"Tentu saja tidak."

Hancur sudah harapannya menjadi gadis kedua yang mungkin saja bisa di sukai oleh Naruto. Air mata kini turun perlahan dari pipi putihnya,

"O...ohh"

"Hinata.." Naruto memanggil Hinata kembali.

"Ya.." Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terisak.

"Jawab pertanyaanku ya."

"Eh?"

"Kalau misalnya nanti aku menembak gadis itu, dia akan menerimaku atau tidak ya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata bingung mau menjawab apa, "I..tu..kalau gadis itu menyukaimu..pasti dia akan menerimamu Naruto-kun.."

"Hm~ jadi kalau dia menerimaku, gadis itu resmi menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya lagi.

"I..iya.." Hinata mengangguk lemah, masih tidak mau berbalik menatap pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk di belakang sana.

"Aku boleh memilikinya dong,"

"Iya,"

"Aku boleh memonopolinya kan?"

"Iya,"

"Aku boleh memeluknya?"

Hinata makin tak kuasa menahan tangis, "I..iya.."

"Aku boleh menciumnya?"

"I..iya..

"Kalau begitu kau mau kan jadi kekasihku?"

"I..iya.."

"Benarkah?!"

"..."

"..."

Eh?! Tu..tunggu dulu, sepertinya tadi ada yang salah dengan perkataan Naruto, gadis indigo itu takut-takut menolehkan wajahnya menatap pemuda pirang itu. Apa tadi Naruto salah ngomong?

"Na..Naruto-kun..." dan ketika Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya...

"Jadi sekarang kau mau kan jadi milikku selamanya, Hinata." pemuda pirang itu sekarang sudah berada tepat di depannya, mata Lavendernya terbelalak kaget. Tidak mampu berbicara apa-apa lagi..

"Eh?"

"Kau tadi menerima pernyataanku kan, jadi mulai hari ini kau kekasihku~"

"Eh?! Tu..tunggu dulu Naruto-kun!" Hinata makin bingung, apalagi ketika melihat seringaian rubah muncul di wajah tan Naruto membuatnya blushing, Ia langsung menundukan wajahnya malu.

"Kau tidak boleh membantah kata-katamu sendiri lho~" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, deru napasnya menerpa kening gadis itu.

**Blush~**

"Na..Naruto-kun, ja..jadi yang tadi itu.."

"Kau sudah menjadi kekasihku sekarang, jadi kau milikku Hinata~" ujar Naruto pelan, membuat Hinata makin kalang kabut.

"Aku ingin memonopolimu," tangan kekar pemuda itu menyentuh lembut pipi putih Hinata,

"Tu..tunggu dulu.."

"Aku boleh memelukmu~" **Grep,** tangan itu kini melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Hinata, gadis itu tertarik dan mau tak mau wajahnya harus menatap manik Saphire yang sejak dulu ia hindari~

"Na..Naruto-kun,"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

"Eh?" pernyataan Naruto sekali lagi membuat jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak, perlahan-lahan ia merasa matanya memanas. Tangannya bergetar kecil, dan setitik air mata kembali jatuh di pipinya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang lain, kalau ternyata melihatmu menangis saja membuatku ingin memelukmu~" ucap Naruto kembali.

"Aku..Aku..Naruto-kun.."

"Hm~"

"Ku..kukira kau menyukai orang lain.."

Naruto melongo mendengar perkataan gadis ini, Hinata terlalu polos pikirannya sampai-sampai ia mengira-ngira hal seperti itu, hah membuatnya semakin gemas dengan gadis di depannya ini~

"Mana mungkin~" dirinya mengecup lembut kening gadis dalam pelukannya itu.

"_Go..gomen_ selama ini aku menghindarimu terus, hiks..hiks.." ternyata gadis gila yang ia rutuki tadi itu adalah dirinya sendiri~

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi sebagai hukuman telah menjauhiku~"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersentak kaget, "Bukannya tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?"

Seringaian Naruto semakin terlihat, "Aku ini bukan orang yang baik lho~" godanya.

"Eh?" dan sebelum Hinata sempat memutar otaknya sekali lagi mendengar perkataan Naruto yang membuatnya bingung,

**Cup,** bibir pemuda pirang itu kini telah menempel lembut di bibirnya, menyalurkan kehangatan yang ada lewat ciuman itu. Naruto makin memperdalam ciumannya dan menarik Hinata lagi ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu memerah dan akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah.

Yah setidaknya hal-hal yang ia takutkan sejak dulu kini sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, walaupun ia tidak tahu resiko apa yang harus ia terima jika menjadi kekasih dari Uzumaki Naruto ini. Hah~ biarlah hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu~

**THE END~**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE~**

"_Lihat, lihat! Rencanaku berhasil kan?" Kini Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat pemandangan di dalam kelas itu._

"_Tak kusangka, ternyata kau hebat juga Forehead!" bisik Ino senang._

"_Jangan meremehkan Sakura Haruno," giliran gadis itu yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

"_..."_

"_Ah, Gawat!" Tenten tiba-tiba saja berseru kecil, membuat semuanya menoleh._

"_Ada apa?"_

_Gadis bercepol dua itu tiba-tiba saja terbatuk-batuk, terlihat sekali kalau di sengaja, "Serbuk-serbuk cinta mereka mulai menyebar kesini, tenggorokanku jadi serak!" ujarnya._

_Semua yang mendengar itu terkikik geli, dan mengangguk kecil, "Benar juga, Ah lihat ada bunga-bunga yang menempel padamu Ino!" kini Temari ikut tertawa jahil._

"_Gawat sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini, sebelum nanti terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya~" ujar Sakura dengan wajah serius andalannya. Lagi-lagi semuanya tertawa kecil._

"_Ya, sudah ayo pulang, mataku bisa sakit melihat kemesraan mereka~" ujar Ino kini._

"_Benar!"_

"_Ngomong-ngomong Forehead masalah cinta kedua Naruto itu, Kau benar-benar tahu?"_

_Sakura bersiul kecil, lalu nyengir tak bersalah, "Tentu saja itu hanya karanganku~" jawabnya cepat._

"_Hah~ sudah kuduga,"_

"_Lalu, hal yang kau bisiki pada Naruto itu apa?" Temari menyikut pelan sahabat pinknya itu._

_Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya sekilas, "Hanya rahasia kecil~"_

"_Hah? Apa?"_

"_Dia juga menyukaimu kok, Aku hanya mengatakan itu saja~" jawabnya lagi, kontan semua yang mendengar kata terakhir Sakura tergelak dan tertawa keras._

"_Pantas saja Naruto jadi semangat seperti itu~"_

**Really The End~**

**A/N :**

Bagaimana readers, gaje kan nyehehe Mushi pingin banget ngelepasin penat dengan membuat fic gaje nan abal ini haha.

Sebenarnya ini salah satu sequel dari 'My Day With You' lho, ada yang kepingin ngeliat bagaimana Naruto nyatain cintanya sama Hinata. Ya seperti ini ceritanya, hahaha semoga kalian puas ya dengan cerita abal ini hehe. Buat yang nunggu 'My Live With You', ditunggu aja ya, masih nyari-nyari ide lagi soalnya hehe #digampar#

Thanks buat yang sudah baca,

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
